Revenge
by BeautyVampForbes
Summary: Kol kidnaps Caroline hoping to get some revenge! But on who? and why her? Koroline.
1. The hunt

Caroline's PV:

Caroline had gotten up early today to get in some hunting before school it's not like she didn't get up early most days, but she had gotten up at six this morning to make sure she had time to find a decent meal, she couldn't steal any blood bags the local blood bank had been broken into five times in the last week there was an around the clock watch lately. Locking the door behind her she checked her phone it was 6:34 that meant she had two hours to find some good game and get to school, throwing the extra pair of clothes in her car she brought them just in case she got some blood on any of her clothes obviously, Vampire 101 ALWAYS check your clothes for blood after feeding

! Finding a nice shady place in the forest Caroline parked her car underneath some low tree branches, after making sure it was covered fully she used her vampire speed to just run for fun it had been forever since she had done it just for that reason. Stopping after a few minutes the blond crouched down to just hear the wind rustle the leaves, birds chirping, everything and anything she could take in after all she never knew when she would get this kind of peace again, just then, she heard the sound of hooves to her left. If she was right it was a deer, it had been awhile since she had done some actual hunting bouncing up Caroline ran as fast as she could to the sound of the animal, pouncing on top of the deer, "Yes I got it right." the blond was happy for two reasons 1: She had guessed it right 2: She had actually caught in on her first try!

Extracting her fangs she sunk her teeth into the deer's throat waiting for it to stop squirming around, she hated the thought of the animal being in pain do to her, but she was starving at the moment so it didn't really bother her. Finishing up the last of the blood the former cheerleader stood up to wipe her mouth clean and move the carcass. Hearing the snap of a branch behind her the Vampire "Barbie" quickly turned on her heels to find nothing but the bright rays of the sun on her pale face, "it's beautiful." she whispered to herself. To busy admiring the sun rise Caroline didn't hear the crack of the twig this time, the last thing she felt was someone's hands on her neck...


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline's PV:

Shooting up off the back seat gasping for air Caroline twisted her head from side to side slowly taking in her surroundings,"Where am I? What the hell happened?" these were the two questions that popped into her head, long before she realized someone had snapped her neck, whoever had taken her obviously knew she was a vampire, which probably meant it was an older vampire. Raising her head to the front of the vehicle Caroline was utterly shocked to see none other than Kol Mikaelson!

"Go figure, one of you originals always have some sort of death plot for me and my friends!" the blond said nonchalantly slipping into the passenger seat. "Also thanks for snapping my neck I really appreciate that, next time give me a little warning if you would, I mean I know you're weak, but so weak that you can't give a girl warning?" truth is Kol could probably snap her like a twig. But she wasn't going to show the original she was scared, her anger overpowered the fact that she was terrified.

Kol's PV:

"For your information Blondie I don't plan on killing you, maybe just a little torture here and there to get what I want." which was the half truth really. "Me scared of you? When I snapped your neck did lose your marbles?" keeping his eyes on the road Kol waited for some stupid ass remark.

"Let's get one thing straight, my name is Caroline, not Blondie, barbie or really anything for that matter, nick names are for those who haven't snapped my neck and kidnapped me for god knows what reason! I know you think I'm super hot and all but that gives you know right to take me." was all he got out of her thankfully. She tended to be a little annoying at least that's what he had heard.

Rolling his eyes at the blond he watched out for the next gas station, he was running a little low and once someone realized he had taken Caroline they would try to find her seeing as how he had only managed to get a hundred mile's out of Mystic Falls. Pulling into a small town where you could tell no one had bothered to stop in, in ages, rusty broken down cars. Were scattered around a farmer's field, most of the local businesses were closed down with, broken dusty windows.

Pulling into the two pump convenience store Kol parked at the pump nearest to the rundown building. "Stay in the car, you even attempt to run I will kill this entire town's population right in front of you." getting out of the car the arrogant original headed inside to pay the man.

Caroline's PV:

"Guess I'm stuck with this ass for a while." not wanting to be the cause of a massacre she stayed put. She would come up with a plan that was for sure to get her out of this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Kol's POV:

Two hours later:

Not sure of where they were going yet Kol just drove straight he had a general idea of where he wanted to go but for now annoying Caroline by driving around aimlessly was giving him some good entertainment. She had been a poor sport and went to sleep on the back seat after fifteen minutes of it but she was still annoyed that he had been driving for what felt like forever in her defintion, about twenty miles back she had fallen asleep but she was soon to be in for a rude awakening literally. Slamming on his breaks she hit the back seat,he waited for her out burst of anger.

"What the fuck Mikaelson! you and your physcotic siblings can burn in hell although I'm pretty sure living with Klaus is already hell." Yelling she crossed her arms and lifted her self back onto the seat.

Laughing at the rage from one little girl Kol quickly turned serious once his family was brought up, they might not be the perfect family or even close for that matter, but you never talk poorly about a Mikaelson in front of a Mikaelson. "Listen here Blondie you are going to sit back and shut up unless I tell you otherwise." he shouted back at the petite vampire. Taking in five or so big breaths before speaking in a calmer tone. "I do believe I am the craziest of my siblings."

"Okay first of all you don't get to tell me to shut up! The last time I checked I didn't come on this trip willingly, your prick ass snapped my neck and kidnapped me!" she shrieked, all this screaming was giving her a migraine. "I'm going to lay back down I swear to god if you slam on the breaks again I'll"

"You'll what? In case you forgot barbie I'm 1000 years older then you, which translates to I can rip your heart out before you could even get one of your stupid little friends names out." Kol replied chuckling.

"Yeah right you and those idiot siblings of yours can threaten me and my friends, but it hardly ever happens the way you want it so do what you wish. Oh and one more thing you took me for a reason, the chances of you getting another one of my friends is very unlikely once they realize I'm missing." The blond rolled her eyes before replying to him.

Blocking the annoying vampire out Kol turned the radio on, he was still getting used to all this technology stuff he had learned the basics before he had taken Caroline for moment's like this when she lived up to her reputation of being, as many people described her to be a crazy neurotic control freak. "I don't see what my brother could possibly see in this girl." he muttered to himself.


End file.
